The day
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: Today is the happy tree town high talent show. flippy and flaky had just recently broken up. Now flippy decided to join the talent show. to express HIS FEELINGS on life.


It was the happy tree high Talent show day. Flippy decided to sing two songs. (lumpy) saw how people were treating flippy. So even though he was only aloud to sing one, he was going to sing two. Flaky and flippy had recently broke up after fighting over many stupid reasons. Flaky was up before him. She danced. Flippy thought she was pretty good. He was up next. As soon as he got on stage there was booing. People threw balled up papers and someother things. All of the sudden a medium sized rock flew up onto the stage hitting flippy in the forehead. He fell to the ground with a loud THUD. Blood flowed on to the ground covering his forehead. Until he heard someone stand up for him. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It was flaky's. "OK HE MAY BE SOMEONE THAT IS DIFFERENT FROM US BUT HE IS STIll A PERSON." Flaky yelled. Everybody even me stared in shock she has never raised her voice like that before. She sat down again and that's when came up to the microphone. He started to yell about them being ashamed of themselves. Then he invited flippy to sing his songs. Flippy thanked him than want to the front of the stage. He began to sing his first song

_Pain by Three Days Grace._

_Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all___

_You're sick of feeling numb__  
__You're not the only one__  
__I'll take you by the hand__  
__And I'll show you a world that you can understand__  
__This life is filled with hurt__  
__When happiness doesn't work__  
__Trust me and take my hand__  
__When the lights go out you will understand___

_Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all___

_Anger and agony__  
__Are better than misery__  
__Trust me I've got a plan__  
__When the lights go off you will understand___

_Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing__  
__Rather feel pain___

_I know (I know I know I know I know)__  
__That you're wounded__  
__You know (You know you know you know you know)__  
__That I'm here to save you__  
__You know (You know you know you know you know)__  
__I'm always here for you__  
__I know (I know I know I know I know)__  
__That you'll thank me later___

_Pain, without love__  
__Pain, can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Pain, without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
__Rather feel pain_

After finishing his song there was a long silence till flippy spoke "is this how you want me to feel IS IT HOW YOU WANT ME TO FEEL GODDAM-" flippy was cut off by throwing water on to his face. "im sorry flippy we just don't want you to flip now proceed to your second song." Mr lumpkins says. Flippy was glad he stoped him fro, flipping. "this song is how I felt when I was dating the only person that accepted me here, flaky until a acouple days ago" flippy says loud enough for the crowd to here. That made everyone shut up. Then he began to sing his second song.

_Circles by HollywoodUndead_

_Take my hand lets go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone._

_[Chorus:]__  
I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight.

_[Chorus]__  
I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

_[Johnny 3:]__  
I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior._

In a world so, so godless. so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just willing myself.  
Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,  
And let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it.

On that day  
That day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

_[Chorus]__  
I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

_[Tha Producer:]__  
I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)._

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself).x2

The crowd was speechless flippy saw tears of few people. But no sound. He jumped off stage and walked to the front of the school. He walked to a tree and layed there. Until he heard the voice of a certain someone…

**Kinda a cliff hanger well first HTF songfic. But hoped you like it so well. PEACE OFF (0O0)**


End file.
